This invention relates to costume apparel for little children. The wearing of wings is a very popular pastime for little children to play the role of angels in school or church plays. The wing systems currently available that emulate flying by flapping the wings are very cumbersome and not very easy to operate.
There have been a variety of wing devices such as illustrated in Jastreb, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,049; and Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,797. These are but representative of numerous flying type costumes used by comic book characters such as batman and other angel type and flying human super heroes.